To The Moon
by hinatasorangehusband
Summary: "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Bisakah aku meminta sebuah pertemuan dengan gadis merah muda itu kembali?"
1. Chapter 1

**To The Moon.**

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto

* * *

" _Ini bukanlah cerita dari keberanian, ini bukanlah cerita dari keajaiban, ini adalah cerita sederhana tentang cinta."_

* * *

London, 23 Maret 2010.

POV Ino

Dua puluh empat sen. Tinggal itu saja yang kau punya. Tidak lebih. Sesaat kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri bagaimana caramu hidup lebih lama lagi dikota metropolitan seperti London jika hanya tinggal dua puluh empat sen ditanganmu? Kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu putus asa seiring membenamkan telapak tangan yang berisi beberapa uang logam ke saku mantelmu. Tidak, Nona Yamanaka. Uang segini hanya cukup mengantarmu kerumahmu—tanpa makan malam. Tapi bukankah kau juga belum makan dari pagi? Ah, Sial! Kau baru ingat ternyata. Kalau saja kau tidak terlalu sibuk dengan tugasmu sebagai editor yang sedang magang disebuah perusahaan percetakan terkenal di kota ini, kantor bisa menyediakan menu makan siang gratis hari ini di kantin mereka. Dan tentunya kau tidak akan merana malam ini karena tidak makan. Menyedihkan.

Kau mulai mengutuki dirimu sendiri sekarang. Pikiranmu melambung ke kulkas mini di apartemenmu dan mencoba menjadi cenayang dadakan sekarang. Kira-kira apakah kau minggu lalu sudah membeli telur? Atau membeli beberapa kaleng daging giling? Minyak? Makanan instan? Belum jawabanya. Kau ingat waktu terakhir kalinya kau ke supermarket, kau hanya membeli satu dus obat maag—untuk jaga-jaga disaat peristiwa seperti ini terjadi dan juga persediaan air putih untuk sebulan. Ah, kau ingat juga kalau uangmu hampir habis karena itu.

" _Kuso!"_ Kau mengerang agak kencang. Toh, orang-orang tidak mengerti kalau kau sedang mengumpat dengan bahasa Jepang. Memang, awalnya beberapa menoleh bingung kearahmu. Tapi tak lama mereka tidak peduli dengan itu. Kau menghela nafasmu, lalu kau berusaha tidak mengingat kalau kau sedang lapar dengan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju terminal perhentian bus.

Mungkin memang kau pasrah. Tapi sesekali hatimu meminta ada orang yang baik untuk memberi makannya kepadamu.

Bis malam terakhir kini telah berhenti di tempat dimana kau berdiri menunggu. Pintu bis terbuka otomatis dan kau langsung masuk kedalam. Sialnya bis malam itu sangat penuh. Rasanya kau ingin keluar lagi dan mencari bis lain. Tapi pintu sudah tertutup, kau tidak bisa keluar lagi. Ini juga adalah bis terakhir. Kau mendengus lalu mengedarkan pandanganmu untuk mencari-cari dimana bangku kosong berada. Kau tidak menemukanya. Awalnya sempat putus harapan dan memutuskan untuk berdiri. Tapi tunggu.. Kau melihat bangku untuk dua orang yang salah satunya sedang kosong saat itu. Disebelahnya ada seseorang yang duduk dan kelihatan misterius dengan _hoddie_ nya dan kacamata hitam yang sempat membuatmu ragu untuk duduk disampingya. Tapi saat ini tak masalah, lagipula hanya 15 menit itu tidak lama bukan? Saat ini yang harus kau lakukan hanya duduk tenang dan menunggu selama 15 menit saja.

Kau berharap Tuhan masih sangat baik kepadamu.

" _Excuse me, sir."_ Sapamu tulus pada orang disebelahmu yang sedang duduk menatap malam dari jendela bus. Orang itu tidak menjawab dan tetap menatap lurus arah luar. Kau sempat kesal tetapi kemudian tidak mengubrisnya. Kau sudah cukup lelah untuk hari ini untuk memulai berdebat dengan seseorang. Jangan sampai hal sepele harus membuatmu membeli 1 strip obat darah tinggi dan asam urat karena sekarang uangmu habis Yamanaka Ino!

Kau duduk. Saat kau berhasil memindahkan ransel hitam beratmu ke atas pahamu, orang disebelahmu bergerak-gerak merogoh tasnya. Tampaknya dia berhasil mendapatkan yang dia ingin ambil, "Ini—" Orang itu menjulurkan kotak makanan merah yang tutupnya sudah terlihat berembun kehadapanmu. Kau mengedip-kedipkan matamu, tak mengerti soal ini. Orang itu menyadari ketidakmengertianmu saat ini. Untuk membuatmu mengerti, dia membuka tudung mantelnya lalu membuka kacamata hitamnya. "—Makanan untukmu, Yamanaka. Ambilah."

"Uchiha-senpai?"

Uchiha Sasuke? Kau kenal dia.

Dia orang Jepang—sama denganmu yang menjadi seniormu di kantor. Hanya kau dan dia yang merupakan orang Jepang disana. Itu membuat kalian menjadi satu divisi di bagian editor. Ya, sejak kau masuk keperusahaan percetakan itu, kau sering mendengar bahwa ada seorang Jepang yang bekerja di bagian editor—sama sepertimu. Kau pernah mendengar juga kalau senpaimu itu bekerja sebagai wartawan juga. Awalnya kau bahagia karena akan dapat rekan satu bangsa mengingat kau sangat kesepian dikota besar ini karena tinggal sendiri. Siapa tahu kau bisa berteman dengannya. Ya'kan?

Setelah kau tahu namanya dua minggu pasca kau bergabung, kau ditempatkan bersamanya di satu tim. Wanita-wanita diseluruh kantor itu tampak mencibirmu sesekali karena pria tertampan di perusahaan itu bisa satu tim denganmu dan ditambah melihat kalian yang tak jarang berkomunikasi dengan bahasa Jepang dan tentu tidak dimengerti wanita lain di tim kalian. Hal itu membuatmu sempat ingin keluar dari perusahaan itu karena merasa terkucilkan oleh omelan atau cibiran memuakkan dari mereka. Tapi suatu hari Uchiha itu menyuruhmu untuk jangan khawatir soal itu. Cukup pikirkan saja pekerjaanmu dan tetap berikan totalitas dalam bekerja saja. Itu sangat memotivasimu dan membuatmu mulai menyukai setiap dia berada disisimu, kau menyukai saat ia mulai tersenyum untuk mengapresiasi pekerjaanmu, dan terlebih sekali kau sangat senang saat-saat seperti ini hadir didalam hidupmu, dimana pria tampan itu memberikanmu sekotak makanan hangat padamu.

Sederhana. Tapi itu membuat rasa sukamu padanya bertambah setiap harinya.

Apa kau menyukainya? Oh, Ino. Kau jatuh cinta padanya! Tapi apakah benar?

Kau memandang wajahnya sekilas yang datar itu bergantian dengan sekotak makanan yang kelihatan lezat disana. _Blush!_ Seketika hawa panas terasa menjalar diseluruh wajahmu. Kau mengambilnya ragu-ragu, takut merepotkan orang yang memberinya sekaligus tersipu." _Ano_ , tidak usah repot-repot senpai."

"Hn. Aku tahu kau belum makan apa-apa dari pagi." Ucapnya lagi tanpa melihat kearahmu.

Oh Tuhan! Jantungmu meminta untuk loncat dari rongganya sekarang. Bertapa senangnya kau diperhatikan orang yang kau suka. Wajahmu tambah memanas dari sebelumnya. Telapak tanganmu menyentuh tepat dimana sebuah debaran kencang berasal, berharap debaranmu hanya kau saja yang dapat mendengarnya.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong..

Darimana dia tahu kalau kau sedang berada dimasa krisis sekarang? Pertanyaanmu itu muncul berulang-ulang. Tapi dia benar juga, pikirmu. Kalau kau tidak menerima sekotak makanan lezat itu kau akan mati kelaparan hari ini mengingat tidak ada persediaan makanan dan uangmu.. ah, iya bukankah dua puluh empat senmu itu akan menjadi milik supir bus didepan, Yamanaka?

Kau meringis mengingatnya. Tanganmu terangakat dengan canggung untuk menerima kotak merah itu. Matamu secara bergantian menatap kotak bento itu dan wajah tak beremosi milik Sasuke.

"Dari mana ka-kau tahu i-itu? Tapi, ba-baiklah. _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Uchiha-senpai!" Ucapmu sedikit tersendat karena gugup. Sasuke hanya menyeringai puas melihatmu menerima pemberiannya.

"Kau kedinginan Yamanaka?" Tanyanya setelah melihatmu kembali yang hanya memakai kaus biasa berwarna ungu. Kau tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalamu. Kau berbohong sekarang. Nyatanya, kau memang sangat kedinginan saat ini mengingat tadi kau sekelebat melihat berita cuaca yang menyatakan kalau suhunya sudah mencapai minus. Uchiha itu melihatmu dengan tatapan sedikit bingung seolah tahu kau memang sedang berbohong. Sedetik kemudian ia melepaskan mantel tebalnya dan memakaikan mantel itu pada bahumu.

Hangat.

Entah karena diberikan mantel itu, atau..

Karena _perlakuanya padamu?_

Argh, pikiranmu berkecamuk saat ini. Dan kau belum bisa mendapat jawabanya. Tanpa komando, kau berterima kasih pada sosoknya yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk turun diterminal selanjutnya yang sudah dekat rupanya.

"Aku akan mengembalikanya tepat waktu Uchiha-senpai. _Arigatou gozaimasu._ "

Bus berhenti, Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu bus dibagian depan, "Hn. Kau bisa mengembalikanya sesuka hatimu. Pakai saja." Dia tersenyum padamu dan mulai meninggalkanmu yang masih menatapnya tak percaya. Kau menatap punggungnya yang berlalu keluar bus, lalu kedua _aquamarinemu_ menangkapnya masih tersenyum lewat jendela besar di sisi seberang bus. Kini semburat merah di kedua pipi putihmu terlihat jelas disertai rasa panas menjalar di wajahmu yang elok.

Ternyata hari ini bukan nasib jelek saja yang menempel pada jiwamu, nasib baik juga berpihak padamu saat ini.

Kau tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang baru kau alami 2 menit lalu.

 _Itu nyata, Yamanaka. Itu nyata._

Blamm!

Kau menutup lalu mengunci pintu kayu apartemenmu sedikit tergesa. Lalu menghidupkan beberapa lampu kecil dengan sakelar yang berada disamping kanan pintumu. Ruangan seketika menjadi terang dan menampilkan kerapihan disetiap sudut ruangan itu yang kau jaga selama 4 bulan disana.

Kau melempar mantel hitam itu kearah ranjang kecilmu lalu berbalik badan untuk menggantung ranselmu dibelakang pintu apartemen. Kau kemudian berbalik lagi dan menarik mantel itu lalu kau gulung di lenganmu untuk nanti dicuci. Tunggu, ada benda kotak kecoklatan yang tertinggal setelah kau menarik mantel itu. Sebuah buku kecil yang jelas bukan milikmu. Ah, itu milik Uchiha Sasuke yang tertinggal dimantelnya. Kini kau prioritaskan dulu untuk menaruh cucian itu dan kemudian kau kembali untuk membacanya selagi memakan makanan yang Sasuke berikan tadi.

"Seperti sebuah diari. Aku baru tahu kalau Uchiha-senpai adalah tipe-tipe pendiam yang mencurahkan semua isi hatinya dikertas." Gumammu seiring meraba punggung buku itu dan berusaha mengamatinya. Kau mendengus geli. Tangan kirimu bersiap membuka tutup merah dari sekotak nasi hangat itu.

"Aa, teriyaki, takoyaki, salad!" Serumu begitu membuka sekotak makanan berisi nasi putih dengan makanan khas Jepang. Asap masih mengepul bersama dengan aroma harum yang menggoda seleramu dari sana, menandakan Uchiha itu membelinya belum lama.

Kau membuka sampul itu pelan-pelan, warna coklat keemasan sampul buku itu sangat menarik dan kau ingin menatapnya lebih lama. Ada sebuah halaman yang polos putih bertuliskan dengan tinta hitam "Uchiha Sasuke." Tulisan yang terlalu indah bagi taraf seorang pria. Bukan hanya nama saja disana, tanda tangan yang cukup rumit juga tertera disana. Kau tersenyum melihatnya,"Sudah kuduga. Ini milik Uchiha-senpai."

Rasanya ingin tahu apa yang Uchiha itu goreskan disana, tetapi rasa tidak enak padanya juga membuatmu ambigu sekarang. Tidak, kau terlalu sopan jika mengembalikan buku ini tanpa membacanya, Yamanaka. Lagipula tak ada tanda dilarang membaca disana, jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk membaca'kan?

Kini kau merasa idiot dengan alasan yang satu itu.

" _Malaikat diatas salju?_ Uchiha-senpai adalah penulisnya?"

* * *

 _POV Sasuke_

 _Aku masih benar-benar ingat bagaimana kami mengawali semuanya._

 _Secara tidak langsung aku berusia 19 tahun sekarang._

 _Tapi hidupku baru bermula pagi ini._

 _Hari pertamaku melihat salju._

 _Pertama kalinya aku melihat malaikat berlari diatas salju._

 _London, 2003._

Tes.. Tes

Aku menikmati setiap butiran mirip kapas ini terjatuh tepat di permukaan wajahku. Begitu lembut sampai aku lupa untuk membuka kedua kelopakku yang sejak tadi tertutup untuk ikut menikmati salju ini. _Well,_ ini adalah kepertama kalinya aku menikmati salju di luar Konoha, sebuah desa api di selatan Jepang yang menjadi tempat aku lahir dan menghabiskan masa- masa remajaku. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melewatkan 1 butir salju disini.

Aku berputar kecil dengan mengadahkan tanganku. Tapi pening dikepala membuat aktifitasku kuhentikan. Kemudian aku membuka kelopak mataku, seseorang sedang berlari menuju sebuah Gereja besar didepan. Sosoknya cukup menyita seluruh perhatianku dengan seluruh keanggunan yang ia miliki.

Aku dapat melihat gaun merah marunya berkibar membelah jalanan yang cukup bersalju hari itu, Helai-helai merah muda yang menjadi mahkotanya ikut berterbangan di atas punggungnya ditiup angin, mata hijau teduhnya berkilau. Membuat seluruh mataku tidak bisa melepas tatapan kearah emerlalnya. Bagian belakang gaunya ia biarkan menyapu salju yang bertebaran dijalanan dan sedikit berkibar karena ia dalam kondisi berlari kecil.

Awalnya dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku yang tertutup oleh pohon pinus muda dari arah depan, dan begitu ia berlari lebih jauh kedepan, dia bisa melihatku yang tersenyum padanya. Sontak pandangan kami bertemu pada satu titik, membuat kami masing-masing memperlebar senyum kami. _Dia manis sekali._

Beberapa butir salju terjatuh di lekuk wajah elok sang pemilik, membuat ia harus memalingkan pandanganya dan kembali berfokus pada setiap langkahnya. Dadaku kurasakan sedikit berdesir kecewa melihat sepasang _emerlald_ itu beranjak dariku. Oh Tuhan, Aku masih ingin memandangnya lebih lama.

Ia mendorong pintu Gereja besar didepan hingga terbuka seperempat. Tubuhnya yang ramping tenggelam dibalik gerbang kokoh Gereja besar itu. Aku yang sangat penasaran lantas menguntitnya dan bersembunyi dibalik tiang kokoh Gereja itu. Entahlah, aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya pada seorang gadis mengingat aku hanya seorang mahasiswa jurusan musik yang hampir separuh waktuku aku habiskan untuk membaca atau berlatih alat musik. Kini aku sangat merasa minim pengalaman soal gadis, cinta, atau hal sejenis lainya. Ini membuat aku sedikit gugup untuk menguntitnya dan sesekali ingin kembali karena takut ketahuan. Aku hendak pergi, namun seluruh kontrol tubuhku rasanya diambil alih dengan perasaan yang baru beberapa saat seperti meletup didadaku.

"Maafkan aku terlambat. Badai salju sangat besar hari ini, membuat perjalananku sedikit terhambat." Dia bersujud di depan altar Gereja setelah menyalakan lilin dan meletakkanya di jejeran lilin yang ada di samping altar. Aku menatap punggungnya begitu dalam dari balik tiang, rasanya ingin duduk tepat di kursi jemaat belakangnya dan menatapnya lebih dekat saat dia berdoa.

Ia menautkan jari-jarinya dan meletakanya dalam posisi berdoa pada umumnya lalu mengambil nafas sebelum benar-benar memfokuskan dirinya untuk berbicara, "Ayahku akan berulang tahun besok. Dia telihat bahagia sekali saat aku melihatnya dikursi perusahaan sore ini.. Aku benar-benar ingin terus melihatnya begini. Dia sangat tampan diusianya yang sudah tua." Ia menatap lekat-lekat patung salib didepanya, dari nadanya berbicara aku bisa merasakan dia sedang tersenyum tulus.

"Ah iya, aku sudah tau sesuatu yang akan kuberi padanya. Dan aku harap, aku bisa mempersembahkan yang terbaik untuk Ayah nanti." Ia tersenyum puas seolah doa sebelumnya telah terjawab detik itu juga. Ia belum menunjukkan perangai akan beranjak dari tempatnya, dan kurasa, ia belum mengetahui kalau aku mengikutinya hingga kesini. Syukurlah, sekarang aku masih aman.

"Dan Kau tahu? Aku merindukan saat-saat dimana aku bisa meluangkan waktu untuk bernyanyi seriosa. Dan ya, aku ingin menyanyi untuknya. Kali ini tidak seriosa, Ayahku tidak suka itu." Sesaat aku sedikit terkejut kalau gadis muda seperti dia mampu bernyanyi seriosa yang kupikir sulit karena setahuku waktu aku mendapat seminar soal topik seriosa, kau harus banyak sekali meluangkan waktu lebih untuk berlatih mengingat teknik dalam bernyanyi seriosa sedikit lebih rumit dibanding bernyanyi biasa.

Aku kembali menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang—ketempat dia berada saat kudengar ia mendengus geli pada dirinya sendiri,"Kau tahu? Ayah selalu berkata kalau seriosa itu berlebihan. Aku selalu tertawa ketika Ayah bilang seperti itu. Entah, ribuan kali dia sudah berkata padaku kalau aku harus menyanyi sesuai dengan badanku. Badanku kecil jadi aku harus menyanyi seperti biasa. Jangan berlebihan. Haha." Aku ikut tertawa kecil. Menurutku Ayahnya benar. Badanya lumayan kecil. Tidak, tidak –menurutku dia mempunyai postur tubuh yang proposional. Sesuai rata-rata. Dan aku pikir, tidak ada yang aneh kalau gadis semanis dia bernyanyi seriosa. Itu menambah kesan manis padanya menurutku.

Tak lama, suara kekehanya berhenti. Dia menarik nafas untuk mengakhiri kekehan kecilnya.

"Dan.. Hari ini secara khusus ingin mendoakanya. Dia satu-satunya untukku. Kuharap Kau selalu jaga dia, aku dan kakakku sangat mencintainya. Semoga kami bisa membahagiakanya disisa umurnya." Ya Tuhan, kurasakan hatiku meleleh kali ini mendengar doa yang manis dari seorang gadis polos semanis dia.

Dia benar-benar polos. Lembar demi lembar kehidupanya rasanya belum pernah ternoda sekalipun. Pada siapapun Ayah dan kakaknya, aku ingin mengatakan kalau mereka telah berhasil mendidik seorang gadis hingga menjadi seperti ini. Kalau bagaikan sebuah opera, akulah penonton yang duduk di paling depan. Begitu pertunjukan selesai, akulah yang menepuk tangani mereka paling keras.

Kulihat ia mulai berdiri dari tempat semula ia berlutut. Aku diam-diam memperlebar senyum seiring dirinya mengeratkan mantelnya kemudian berbalik untuk kembali. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuruni tangga altar dan kemudian secara tiba-tiba berhenti. Sontak aku yang sedang mengikuti pergerakanya sedikit terkejut melihatnya begitu. Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu. Ataukah dia belum selesai bicara?

Ia berbalik badan lagi, sebuah senyum singkat terpatri tulus dari bibir merahnya. "Tuhan, dan ini yang terakhir, aku meminta seorang guru bahasa Jepang yang bisa mengajariku bernyanyi untuk pesta Ayahku nanti. Aku akan datang lagi besok. Ayah dan kakakku akan bersamaku disini." Kemudian ia menarik nafas beratnya dan benar-benar melangkah pergi dari sana.

Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku, sedikit maju kedepan dan menatap Salib yang penuh bias cahaya merah kekuningan yang berasal dari lilin remang Gereja, "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Bisakah aku meminta sebuah pertemuan dengan gadis merah muda itu kembali?"

* * *

"Hei, cepat bangun! Ini makananmu, _dobe!"_ Seruku sambil menaruh sebuah ramen hangat di meja kecil kayu berwarna krem milik kami satu-satunya. Asap dari ramen itu mengepul bersama aromanya, membuat mahluk jabrik kuning yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya itu langsung bangun dari tidurnya. _Yosh,_ rencanaku untuk membangunkanya hari ini sukses.

"Hari ini aku akan membayar uang sewa, _teme_. Aku berdoa supaya kau terus meningatnya dan tidak sampai telat, aku tidak ingin melihat mayat kita ada di depan pintu. Uangnya ada di saku jaketku." Ucapnya sambil mengeliat lalu secara kilat duduk di meja dan meminum susu yang sudah kusediakan sebelumnya. Matanya belum sepenuhnya terbuka dan fokus. Tapi tak lama setelah matanya terbuka ia memandangku dengan tatapan menintimidasi tanpa alasan. Lantas, aku menaikan satu alisku. "Apa?"

"Ingat itu!"

Tanpa diingatkanpun aku ingat sekali kalau hari ini Bapak Tua pemilik apartemen ini akan datang dan menagih bayaran kami. Kalau tidak, ia akan mengetuk pintu kami pada pukul dua belas malam dan menunjukan wajah angker yang sudah keriput miliknya, dan satu yang aku tahu, dia berharap dua laki-laki dari Jepang yang dia tagih bayaranya akan takut dengan gigi ompongnya seperti bulan lalu. Ah, rasanya bila ia datang lagi nanti aku ingin bertanya apakah dia keseringan menonton film horror dewasa? Atau opera sabun? Atau bahkan pertunjukan sirkus dengan akhir menyeramkan? Maaf pak tua, kehidupan kami lebih seram dibanding kehorroranmu yang lebih ke lelucon itu. Aku mendengus kesal.

Aku tahu juga Naruto tidak suka sama sekali soal itu. Bahkan ia membencinya lebih dari laki-laki yang sering menguntit kekasihnya, Nona Hyuuga Hinata. Penakut.

"Aku saja. Bulan lalu kau sudah membayarnya. Aku jamin Uncle Jens tidak akan berani mengancam membunuh kita dengan sendok garamnya lagi. Aku berjanji padamu." Kataku yang membuat pandanganya berubah menjadi pandangan lega. Tentu, bulan kemarin bapak tua itu nyaris mengomel karena telat 3 jam untuk membayarnya. Mungkin karena batas emosinya terlewat, ia frustasi lalu mengambil sendok plastik garam kami didapur dan menodongkanya pada perut kami berdua. Membayangkan hal itu nyaris membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. Kejadian itu sepertinya membuat trauma tersendiri baginya.

Ah sial, aku harus menahan tawaku sekarang.

"Padahal aku sudah mengumpulkan beberapa pounds —dan kuyakin itu cukup untuk membayar semua tagihan, _teme_. Tapi syukurlah. Setidaknya aku tidak mati secara konyol nanti malam karena dibunuh dengan sendok garam oleh pria tua yang telah kehilangan semua giginya itu." Kami mendengus geli. Lalu aku meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya hingga pintu terbuka. Si _dobe_ itu masih memakan ramen instanya dengan tenang. _Anak pintar._

"Hn. Simpan saja itu untuk kebutuhan kita selanjutnya! Jangan boros _dobe!_ "

BLAM!

Setiap pagi aku selalu pergi kesebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup terkenal untuk kerja paruh waktu disana. Aku mengangkut banyak sekali barang yang akan diperjual belikan disupermarket itu. Pemilik supermarket itu sangat ramah padaku. Dia orang Jepang juga sama sepertiku. Setiap siang dia membelikanku satu piring pasta lezat yang tokonya berada di dalam supermarket ini. Dia bilang aku sudah bekerja keras untuknya, jadi aku layak mendapatkan ini. Tentu saja ini membuatku nyaman bekerja denganya. Dia terlalu baik buatku.

Supermarket akan tutup pada pukul 2 siang, jadi itu memberikan waktu bagiku untuk melakukan pekerjaan lain. Selanjutnya, aku pergi kesebuah restoran mewah yang terkenal di London. Aku menjadi kepala pelayan disana. Dan tidak seperti pelayan biasanya, semua pelayan disini menggunakan kemeja putih dengan rompi abu-abu dan dasi merah kupu-kupu. Khusus untuk kepala pelayan, aku dianjurkan berbeda dari semua rekanku. Aku menggunakan kemeja hitam dan rompi abu-abu tanpa dasi. Itu membuat kami tampak lebih berderajat dari seorang pelayan bukan? Ah, aku mencintai pekerjaanku ini. Sangat.

Hari itu banyak sekali pelanggan yang berkunjung. Hampir sebagian dari pengunjung memesan menu andalan kami yang menurut para _chef_ memang agak rumit proses membuatnya. Tentunya itu membuat tim pelayan sedikit kewalahan melayani para pelanggan. Tapi syukurlah, semua pelanggan hari ini memberi _feedback_ baik dan membuat kami mendapat jatah istirahat lebih banyak digantikan dengan pelayan _shift_ kedua.

Pukul enam sore tim musik datang seperti biasa untuk bernyayi disini. Aku masih dalam jam istirahat saat ini. Suasana restoran sedikit membosankan kali ini. Aku berpikir untuk untuk menyalurkan hobiku di panggung kecil restoran ini agar mencairkan suasana dan membuat semua terhibur. Pengunjungnya lumayan banyak, hanya 3-4 bangku yang tidak terisi didalam gedung besar ini. Semuanya tepat didepan panggung kecil itu. Dengan melihat kondisi restoran sedang ramai, percaya diriku semakin tumbuh untuk bernyanyi didepan pengunjung.

Aku menyambar gitarku dan berjalan menuju panggung kecil milik restoran lalu sedikit berdiskusi sebentar dengan para pemusik. Rekan pelayanku ada disana semua untuk melihatku. Dan, jujur aku sedikit gugup mengingat sudah lama rasanya aku tidak berdiri di panggung. Terakhir kalinya aku bernyanyi dipanggung sekitar 1 tahun lalu kira-kira. Ya, waktu itu aku masih kuliah di Konoha, dan sebuah projek besar diserahkan padaku untuk melengkapi tugas akhirku. Aku harus merancang sebuah pertunjukan jazz untukku sendiri. Dan untunglah, anggota _rookie_ —semua sahabatku itu bersedia berpartisipasi sebagai panitia dan pemusik disana. Membuat semuanya berjalan lancar.

Uchiha Sasuke lulus dengan nilai baik. Berkat mereka.

Rasanya aku ingin sekali bertemu mereka lagi di Konoha.

Begitu diskusi selesai, aku duduk dengan gitar yang siap kupetik. Sebuah lagu cinta yang kuciptakan sendiri mengalun indah dan mendapat banyak tepuk tangan. Meskipun dengan kondisi menyanyi, telingaku masih bisa menangkap deringan bel yang menandakan seorang pengunjung yang datang ditengah-tengah riuhnya siulan dan tepuk tangan dari rekan-rekanku dan juga pengunjung disini. Kepalaku tanpa aba-aba persetujuanku dengan cepat menoleh kearah pintu kaca yang sedang dalam proses ingin tertutup. Oh Tuhan ternyata yang baru keluar dari toko adalah gadis muda yang sama saat kutemui di Gereja besar itu. Awalnya aku sempat ragu itu halusinasi atau bukan. Tapi rasanya ini terlalu nyata bila menjadi halusinasi.

Dia tidak memakai dress seperti waktu aku melihatnya untuk kepertama kalinya saat itu, dia hanya memakai gaun pendek selutut yang tertutupi seluruhnya dengan mantel hitam panjang musim dingin dan memakai boots coklat dengan hak pendek. Rambut merah mudanya juga dibiarkan tergerai dan terlihat ikal dibagian bawahnya. Ia sekali-kali tersenyum ramah pada pelayan kami. Senyumannya sangat manis membuatku tertegun ditempat dan sekali lagi terhanyut dalam pesonanya.

Tapi sayang sekali, ia tidak bermaksud untuk makan disini. Dia hanya membeli beberapa makanan siap saji yang sudah tersedia dan tinggal membawanya pulang. Ia berlalu sebelum aku berhasil turun dari panggung untuk mengejarnya.

Aku berhenti ditengah jalan dan hanya menatap punggungnya yang tenggelam dibalik pintu mobil. Rasanya ingin berteriak memanggil namanya, namun aku belum tahu namanya.

Kini hanya satu pertanyaanku.

Apakah Tuhan mengijinkan aku untuk bertemu denganya...sekali lagi?

* * *

 _Yosh~_ Hallo minna.. ijinkan saya nulis buat fandom SasuSaku yakk.. hehe

Awalnya saya udah nulis disini sekali dengan cerita diatas tapi buat fandom yang berbeda.

Minta kritik saran yaa.. karena jujur kritik saran kalianlah yang membangun saya untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Kritik dan saran dengan sopan ya :)

See you on next chapter!


	2. DIA

**CHAPTER 2**

 **DIA**

Sasuke POV

Hari ini agak agak mendung. Arloji perak murahan ditanganku sudah menunjukan pukul setengah lima sore. Hari ini hari sabtu, dimana hari tutup lebih cepat dari hari sebelumnya. Semua barang-barang telah aku rapikan dan dapur sudah bersih, aku kira sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk kembali ke apartemen. Naruto saat ini pasti kesepian —ehm, lebih tepatnya kelaparan disana. Sejak kapan dia mulai memutuskan untuk merindukanku?

Aku sengaja mampir ke gazebo besar yang terletak tak jauh dari apartemenku karena rintik hujan sudah berubah secara cepat menjadi hujan deras. Jaketku agak basah dan aku mulai khawatir soal uang yang kuperoleh dari bos siang ini akan basah karena hujan. Dengan cepat aku merogoh kedalam saku jaketku dan ah, mereka aman ternyata. Aku menghembuskan nafas legaku. Tiga ratus pounds. Lumayan untuk awal kerjaku selama 3 bulan ini.

Sambil menghitung uang sisa dari bulan kemarin aku melihat sebuah langkah kaki yang kukenal. Anggun, dan begitu ringan diiringi bunyi khas sepatu wanita yang bertemu dengan lantai kayu. Aku mendongak dan mendapati gadis yang kulihat kemarin. Dia tersenyum, sambil berusaha mengeringkan rambut merah mudanya yang sedikit basah karena hujan.

"Aku sudah mendengar saat kau bernyanyi. Itu indah sekali, tuan."

Aku sedikit tersipu dengan kata-katanya. Dalam hati aku ingin meledak sekarang. Dia sangat tulus dalam memberikan pujian, dan senyumanya.. Oh Tuhan, apakah itu sempurna? Iya sangat sempurna! "Terimakasih, Nona." Kurasakan diriku mulai paranoid dalam menjaga ekspresi yang pas untuk ditunjukkan kepada Nona Haruno.

" _Ne_ , kemampuan sastra Jepangmu baik sekali. Kau tahu, semenjak aku tinggal di London 17 tahun lalu kemampuanku berbahasa Jepang memburuk." Katanya sambil terkekeh pelan. Kini posisinya sudah sama denganku, menyandarkan punggung ke pembatas gazebo.

"Uchiha- _san_ ," Dia menyembutkan nama marga keluargaku. Aku sempat tersentak mendengar dia tahu namaku. "Darimana?" Tanyaku padanya. Mataku bergerak-gerak mencari jawaban pada wajahnya,"Restoran tempat kau bekerja adalah milik keluargaku. Aku hapal setiap nama karyawan disana. Hanya kau yang belum kutemui." Sahutnya dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Oh pantas saja.

Ternyata nama restoran tempat aku bekerja adalah berasal dari keluarganya. Jadi selama ini aku bekerja disana? Dekat denganya meskipun aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya? Takdir yang Tuhan pintal memang indah. Aku tersenyum samar. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Fokus matanya sedang menerawang jauh ke rintik hujan yang mulai reda.

" _Souka."_

Tanganya menjulurkan berlembar-lembar uang padaku, "500 pounds." Katanya yang masih menerawang hujan diluar. Aku kembali menoleh kepadanya seiring tak lama dirinya juga begitu. Pandangan kami bertemu pada titik yang sama. Kami terpaku pada pandangan masing-masing.

"Memang siapa yang harus kubunuh, nona?"

" _Ne_ tidak ada _,_ aku hanya ingin kau mengajakanku gitar dan juga lagu Jepang, Uchiha- _san_. _Onegai."_ Nona Haruno tertawa kecil. Sesekali jarinya yang letik membawa poni anggunnya kembali kepada daun telinganya. Aku jadi bisa melihat senyumanya lebih dalam.

Beberapa detik setelahnya aku tersenyum untuk memberi jawaban atas pertanyaanya. Namun itu malah membuat lamunanya buyar. Aku mendengus geli melihatnya begitu. " _Go-Gomenasai_ Sasuke _-san_." Seketika wajahnya memerah padam. Dia membeku ditempat, tidak bisa bicara.

"Kau tak perlu membayar. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan – _san_. – _kun_ lebih baik."

Ia masih kelihatan malu-malu karena kedapatan terlalu intens memperhatikanku. Kemudian kulihat kepalanya ia dongakkan secara canggung, "Kau yakin?" suaranya terdengar begitu menggemaskan ketika malu ternyata.

"Iya." Aku berusaha meyakinkanya,"Kau hanya perlu melakukan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Kalau begitu, ajarkan aku bahasa Inggris baik dan benar, Nona Haruno."

Mulai dari hari sabtu sore itu, tiada hariku tanpa kehadiran Sakura. Setiap kami memiliki waktu luang dari pekerjaan kami, disitulah kami bisa melakukan latihan bersama-sama. Sesering mungkin kami bertemu. Membuat kami sangat akrab dan tak lama semua ini berganti menjadi sebuah _'kewajiban'_ untuk bertemu satu sama lain.

Dan aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi.

Hari itu musim dingin kembali menyergapi London. Untuk menjalani aksi kasih, aku diajak oleh Sakura untuk datang kepusat pekotaan dan membagikan syal gratis kepada orang-orang yang kebetulan tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk musim dingin. Hampir 2 jam aku benar-benar memperhatikan saat dia berdiri dengan anggunnya dan begitu ada seseorang yang terlihat kedinginan ia akan memberikan syal gratisnya. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh lelah berdiri disana selama dua jam dengan sepatu hak yang lumanyan tinggi itu. Aku terpana, gadis ini benar-benar membuatku menjadi laki-laki paling beruntung karena bisa berada didekatnya.

"Sudah malam, Sasuke _-kun_. Aku kira kau kelelahan. Kita akan lanjutkan besok ya." Katanya sambil menutup dus cokelat yang masih berisi beberapa syal yang terlipat rapi. Aku sedikit tersentak dari lamunanku.

"Tidak. Saat ini masih pukul tujuh. Kupikir kita bisa melanjutkan latihan kita?" Sergahku sambil melihat kearah arloji ditanganku. Polos sekali dia, pukul tujuh dia katakan sudah malam. Memang benar kalau Matahari sudah terbenam dan langit sudah menggelap sekarang. Tapi untukku, saat inilah London keliahatan benar-benar seperti kota metropolitan sesungguhnya. Dan aku pikir inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengajaknya kesebuah tempat yang aku anggap spesial, aku percaya dia akan suka tempat itu. Aku mendongak kearahnya dan melihatnya sedikit menggigit bibir yang ia balutkan dengan _lipstick_ berwarna _soft red—_ sedang menimang-nimang jawaban.

"Baiklah." Dia menjawab agak ragu. Tingkahnya sama persis anak remaja sepuluh tahun di Konoha yang dulu aku ajak bermain malam di depan rumahnya. Dia menerima permintaanku, tapi dia tahu batas waktunya bermain sudah habis. Alhasil hatinya sedikit takut-takut untuk mengambil keputusan yang menurutnya benar. Tapi menurutku ini bukan masalah yang besar. Toh, dia akan berlatih lagu Jepang untuk ulang tahun Ayahnya. Kakaknya pasti akan mencari alasan tepat pada Ayah mereka ketika ia tahu kebenaranya kalau Sakura berlatih bernyanyi untuk Ayahnya. Tidak mungkin kalau mereka membocorkan misi Sakura ini bukan? Semuanya akan sia-sia.

" _Ha'i._ Hanya sampai pukul 8 ya, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Sepi?" Suaranya yang begitu lembut memecah keheningan untuk pertama kalinya diantara kami. Taman ini memang sepi. Aku memutar kepalaku kearah banyak orang berkumpul di tembok pendek pembatas antara daratan dan sungai—ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padanya, Sakura juga mengikuti kemana arah pandangku pergi. Dia bisa lihat di ujung taman ini banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul untuk melihat sungai pada malam hari. Cahaya dari pusat kota diseberang membuat sungai kelihatan sangat berwarna. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung berlari kecil dan kelihatan tertarik dengan sungai malam hari ini. Aku menyeringai, sudah kuduga dia akan menyukainya.

"Ahh.. _Sugoi!_ " Mata hijaunya tak lagi pekat. Cahaya remang dari sungai sudah mendominasinya. Aku bisa merasakan keantusiasan yang luar biasa lewat matanya yang kini membulat sempurna. Senyumnya merekah. Telunjuknya selalu menuding kearah hal yang dia anggap menarik di sungai.

Aku menenggelamkan tanganku kedalam saku mantel hitamku. Sial, aku lupa membawa sapu tangan hangatku. Tanganku sekarang sedikit kebas karena kedinginan. Tapi aku mencoba tidak memerdulikan itu dengan mencoba mencari hal-hal menarik dari sungai ini. Kupikir hari ini adalah hari yang cocok untuk mengunjungi sungai di malam hari. Refleksi bangunan pencakar langit tampak bergoyang-goyang diatas air. Sinar bulan tampak terang di permukaan sungai. Aku terlalu fokus menatap pesona bulan malam ini sehingga lamunanku justru buyar ketika sebuah kapal kecil lewat dengan kecepatan sedang diatas pantulan sinar bulan dan membuatnya seolah terpecah diatas air.

"Sasuke _-kun_.." Sakura menyentuh bahuku lembut. Manikku bergulir menatapnya, ternyata dia sedang ingin menunjukanku sesuatu. Telunjuknya menuding kesebuah kursi taman berwarna coklat kosong disana.

"Kita latihan?" Aku bertanya padanya hanya untuk memastikan apa yang maksudnya saat ini. Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut. Aku tahu maksudnya.

Oh Tuhan, dia benar-benar memiliki senyum yang sama persis dengan milik ibuku. Senyuman itu begitu hangat dan membuat nyaman. Desiran hangat ini bangkit lagi setelah 7 tahun lamanya hilang seperti ditiup angin begitu ibuku pergi dari dunia ini. Seketika aku membeku untuk beberapa saat, kepingan-kepingan memori beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum ibuku meninggal mulai bermunculan dan membuat sebuah untaian peristiwa yang rasanya nyata sekali bagiku.

Aku mengingat bagaimana ia mengatakanya padaku. Waktu itu aku berusia 7 tahun. Aku tengah membantu Kaa-chan di dapur dan tidak sengaja mendengar Itachi—kakakku berbicara soal wanita yang ia suka pada Tou-san. Wajah Itachi nyaris memerah seperti kepiting rebus saat Tou-san menggodanya. Kaa-chan hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengaduk sebuah masakan didalam panci yang sudah mendidih.

 _"Aku akan mencari wanita yang lebih cantik dibanding pilihan nii-chan! Lihat saja nanti!"_ seruku dengan wajah yang (sok) sombong luar biasa. Otou-san dan Kaa-chan semakin terbahak mendengar suara cemprengku menggema diseluruh dapur ditambah gestur badanku yang mendukungnya. Aku menatap Kaachan-Otousan-Itachi secara bergantian sambil merengut karena dianggap main-main dengan kata-kata sendiri. Tapi saat itu aku memang benar-benar memegang kata-kataku sampai waktunya tiba.

Disaat itulah Kaa-chan berhenti tertawa dan wajahnya mulai melembut, senyumanya yang sering mengembalikan senyumku itu kembali muncul. Ia membungkuk seiring dengan tanganya yang lembut mengusap puncak kepalaku. Aku masih mendengar Otousan dan Itachi tertawa disana, tapi secara bersamaan juga aku mampu mendengar Kaa-chan berbicara padaku.

 _"Sasuke-kun, kalau kau sudah dewasa nanti, carilah wanita yang seperti Kaa-chan . Tidak penting ia rupawan atau tidak, pintar atau bodoh, kaya atau miskin. Yang penting ia benar-benar memiliki jiwa seorang ibu dan mengerti tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang wanita."_

Aku mengangguk paham walaupun disaat itu kata-kata ibu terlalu tinggi untuk bocah ingusan seperti aku.

Tapi Kaa-chan, aku sekarang baru mengerti.

Gadis merah muda didepanku ini yang membuatku sadar dan mengerti apa yang Kaa-chan maksudkan.

Aku tersadar dari kilas masalaluku. Kulihat dia sudah berhenti setengah jalan dan kembali lagi untuk membawaku bersamanya kebangku itu. Rasa dingin dari menjalar dari tangan yang tidak ia pakaikan sarung tangan.

"Sasuke-kun? Ayolah, nanti bangku itu malah ada yang mengisi!" protesnya dengan wajah sedikit di embungkan. Dia terlihat sangat kekanakan dan lucu kalau sedang merajuk.

Ia menggengamku sambil terus mengoceh kalau aku ini lambat, tukang melamun, dan suka membuang-buang waktu dan sebagainya. Dia benci itu dan ingin aku membuang semua itu karena aku sudah dewasa, katanya. Aku hanya manggut-manggut pasrah sampai akhirnya dia menghentikan ocehanya ketika kami sampai di bangku yang ia maksudkan.

"Aha, Sasuke-kun, aku pinjam gitarmu untuk yang umm.." Alisnya sedikit mengernyit—sedang berpikir keras,"Empat puluh kali, _ne_!" Serunya antusias. Benarkan empat puluh kali gitarku sudah ia pinjam? Jadi, selama sebulan ini aku sudah bertemu denganya sebanyak empat puluh kali? Dan untuk apa dia menghitungnya? Seseorang katakan padaku!

Oh ya, jangan lupa juga pertemuan untuk kelas _British_ ku. Yaampun.

Sakura mulai duduk dan memainkan lagu Jepang yang sudah kuajarkan padanya. Sementara aku mengamatinya sambil berdiri menyender di batang pohon akasia tua yang menjulang kokoh didepan kami. Ia terlihat lebih baik sekali dibanding kemarin siang. Jari-jari yang sengaja ia cat dengan _pattern_ rumit hitam putih itu berhasil memainkan kunci gitar dengan baik. Ternyata dia bisa juga bernyanyi diluar seriosa dengan suara yang mengagumkan. Aku tersenyum lebar melihatnya sudah bisa menikmati permainan musik dan nyanyianya. Sebagai Senseinya, aku sangat bangga pada peningkatan pesat dari muridku, Sakura.

Saat lagunya berakhir Sakura bertanya padaku,"Bagaimana dengan sekarang?"

"Aa, bagus sekali! Permainan gitarmu sudah lebih baik! Untuk nyanyianya, itu luar biasa!"

Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia menjerit gembira dan spontan menerjang tubuhku untuk memelukku, aku tersentak dan " _Arigatou_ Sasuke-kun. _Arigatou._ " Ucapnya tulus di bahuku. Suaranya sedikit tidak jelas karena teredam bahuku. Aku kembali tersenyum dan mulai memberanikan kedua tanganku untuk membalas pelukanya.

Ap-apa? Aku memeluknya? Kami berpelukan?

WUSH!

Angin musim dingin bertiup keras seiring Sakura yang makin membenamkan kepalanya di leherku. Aku makin mengeratkan pelukanku. Kepalaku aku gadahkan untuk melihat langit yang cerah malam ini. Bintang-bintang yang menyebar terlihat berkelap-kelip diatas dan bulan kelihatan bulat sempurna dengan pendaran berwarna putih. Mataku bergulir kearah gadis didalam pelukanku. Sakura nyaris tidak bergerak. Aku hanya dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang konstan didadaku. Sempat aku berfikir kalau dia sudah tidur dalam pelukanku.

"Sakura?" Panggilku berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tidak membuatnya terkejut.

"Ya?"  
"Kau tidur?"

Sakura menarik dirinya dari pelukanku. Kulit pipinya memerah padam, membuatku mengernyitkan alisku bingung. Mungkin nada bicaraku cenderung seperti mengisyratkan kalau dia telah bertingkah diluar batas. Tapi demi Tuhan bukan itu maksudku. Dia menunduk dan tidak melihat kearah wajahku. Helai-helai merah muda dibagian belakangnya tertiup angin malam dan membuatnya sedikit berantakan.

" _Go-gomen._ " Ucapnya terbata-bata karena sedikit canggung mungkin?

"Bu-bukan begitu Sakura!" Aku mengibas-kibaskan tanganku menginterupsi kata-kata maafnya. Kalau aku jelaskan lebih lanjut, masalah ini akan merumit..

"Ah, lebih lupakan saja Sakura. Oh ya.." Aku mengangkat lenganku dan melihat kearah arlojiku,"Pukul delapan. Kau harus pulang."

Dia mengangguk samar. Wajahnya yang putih masih tenggelam dibalik helai merah mudanya. Aku nyaris tidak tahu kalau dia mengangguk.

Telah kuputuskan, kami memulai perjalanan kami ke stasiun bawah tanah yang berada cukup jauh dari sini untuk pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan dia tidak berbicara sedikitpun. Aku mulai khawatir kalau dia marah padaku. Sakura terlihat memainkan ujung syalnya sampai kusut. Kemudian tanganya kelihatan ia mainkan dengan gelisah. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak ingin aku ketahui. Aku tidak yakin dia butuh bantuanku untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Sakura.." Aku berhenti ketika kami sudah sampai stasiun yang sudah sepi. Mendengar aku menyerukan namanya sontak ia menghentikan langkah kakinya didepanku. Lalu menoleh dengan menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman tulus. Tidak, dia tidak berpura-pura. Aku tahu itu. Ah, aku bersyukur kalau dia tidak marah padaku. Dimatanya jelas tidak ada kegelisahan lagi seperti tadi.

Senyumanya melebar, dia kembali ceria seperti sebelumnya,"Ahhh iya! _Arigatou arigatou arigatou.._ Sasuke-kun!" Dia melompat kesenangan, lalu berputar anggun membuat rok merah marunnya ikut mengembang seperti bunga. Matanya berbinar-binar seolah ia sudah melupakan hal yang membuatnya diam selama diperjalanan.

"Aa.." Jawabku sambil menenggelamkan tanganku ke saku celana. Berjalan mendekatinya yang masih melompat sambil sedikit menjerit kesenangaan, "Kau senang?"

"Sangat!"

"Jadi, kenapa kau tadi sempat diam?" Tanyaku langsung pada permasalahanya, tidak berminat basa-basi.

Kegembiraanya sedikit luntur, dia mulai diam dan berjalan mendekatiku,"Aku sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Bukan sesuatu, ini lebih kearah perasaaan. Aku bingung ingin menyebut namanya apa."

"Senang?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Sedih? Bingung?"

Dia menggeleng lagi.

"Marah? Kau marah padaku?"

Dia menggembungkan pipinya dan menggelengkan kepalanya lebih keras,"Bukan!"

Lalu yang tersisa tinggal.. "Cinta?"

Matanya membulat tak percaya dengan kata-kataku. Dia tidak menggeleng ataupun membantah perkataanku. Aku duduk dan menyilangkan tanganku didada,"Jadi kau mencintai siapa?"

"Sasuke-kun.."lirihnya dengan ekspresi yang masih sama.

"Aku?"

Oh, wajahnya merona sekarang.

Begitupun aku.

 _Bang!_ Kau telah membuatnya terpojok. Ia tak bergeming dan masih berdiri di tempatnya. Kedua jadenya menatapku secara intens. Mimiknya kelihatan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu namun tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana. Aku tekekeh geli melihat ekspresinya ketika serius begitu. Oh, ayolah ini bukan tipe topik yang terlalu serius. Jangan kaku begitu!

Sialan kau Sasuke, kau telah membuat Sakura terpojok begini.

Aku mengutuki diriku berates-ratus kali didalam hati.

"Dengar," Aku bangkit dari duduk dan mendekatinya, menyentuh lenganya dan membuatnya sedekat mungkin denganku, "Aku tidak berniat untuk memojokkanmu, Sakura."

"Eng.. Sasuke-kun.."

"Sekarang aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Itu benar-benar spontan dari mulutku, aku berani bersumpah! Sialan! Kenapa bisa? Bu, aku sudah menyakiti wanita yang kau maksud dulu dalam tiga detik! Kutuklah anakmu ini!

Matanya membulat dan air mata di pelupuknya sedikit demi sedikit terkumpul. Dia segera memalingkan pandanganya untuk menutupi perasaanya saat ini. Tapi tanganku dengan cepat meraih dagunya, membuatnya kembali menatapku.

"Aku memang gila karena jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang sudah bertunangan."

Ya, dia sudah bertunangan sejak jauh-jauh hari sebelum pertemuanku denganya. Tentunya dengan pemuda tampan kaya raya yang bisa menjamin hidupnya bahagia kelak. Bukan dengan seorang bajingan yang kabur dari rumahnya karena dipaksa mengikuti latihan militer untuk menjadi seorang tentara Konoha. Jadi kesimpulanya, aku pantas menyebut diriku adalah orang gila karena jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang jelas milik orang lain.

"Dari mana kau tahu—"

"—Aku tidak bodoh Sakura. Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Dan aku bekerja di restoran Ayahmu. Bukankah itu kesempatan bagus untuk menanyakan semua hal tentangmu kepada orang-orang yang mengenalmu? Bahkan aku pernah bertemu kakakmu dan berteman baik denganya."

Itu semua fakta. Jangan anggap aku berbohong, tolong.

Kelopaknya kembali menutupi mata emerlaldnya secara paksa, bibirnya ia gigit karena terlalu gelisah. Jari-jariku tanpa dikomando menyentuh pipinya yang halus, berharap membuat kegelisahanya mereda. Setelahnya aku mengecup bibirnya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Aku mohon jangan menamparku, Nona Haruno." Lirihku,"Ini untuk yang terakhir.."

Airmatanya mulai turun,"Jangan Nona!" dia juga melirih.

Aku terkekeh kecil untuk meredakan ketegangan ini. Kemudian melepaskan tanganku yang membungkus pingganya sedari tadi, "Tenang Sakura, ini hari terakhir kontrak kita. Aku tidak akan pernah menemuimu lagi. Tapi kalau kau meminta, aku akan selalu ada. Ingat itu!" Mataku mengerling nakal kearahnya. Dia terkekeh kecil sambil terisak sedikit. Aku lebih merasa kerlingan ini adalah tangisanku dibanding sebuah kerlingan yang sering aku berikan padanya. Sepertinya kerlingan ini cendrung terasa dibuat-buat di kondisi seperti sekarang. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara bersikap untuk kondisi seperti ini. Tolong aku.

"Sasuke-kun.."

Aku mulai menjauh, jauh dan jauh lagi.

 _"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Bisakah aku meminta sebuah pertemuan dengan gadis merah muda itu kembali?"_

Aku mengingat kata-kata itu lagi.

Dan benar-benar berharap, itu masih berlaku sampai sekarang.

* * *

Haiii akhirnya author bisa update fanfic lagi yaa. Duh, maap-maap karena gak bisa

update cepet karena author juga sibuk dengan sekolah dan segala urusan les. Jadi mohon dimaklumi yaa.

Saya udah baca beberapa review kalian dann.. beberapa ngaku bingung dengan pairingnya.

Oke, disini main pairnya tetep Sasusaku. Ino dan Sasuke dibagian awal cuma prolog aja. Gak lebih ok?

Oh iya, saya memang minta kritik dan saran, tapi tolong dengan bahasa yang sopan ya :) saya tahu kalian kesel dengan

awal dari fanfic ini karena SasuIno. Tapi itu hanya prolog aja kok. Main pairnya tetep Sasusaku :))

Makasih sebelumnya yang udah ngingetin heheh.. cerita ini terinspirasi dari (satu satunya) film India kesukaan author Jab Tak Hai Jaan. Hanya beberapa bagian aja yang author ambil. Gak semuanya kok.

Kalo yang mau nonton boleh banget kok. Malah direkomendasiin. Itu film top banget hehe/authornyapromo

See you on next chapter yaa! ;)


	3. Naif!

CHAPTER 3

To The Moon

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Malam ini, restoran khusus ditutup untuk ulang tahun Tuan Haruno. Kami para pelayan sudah bekerja dari pagi untuk mempersiapkan makanan dan tempat disini. Terutama aku, si kepala pelayan yang sibuk mengatur semua konsep hidangan maupun tata letak ornamen-ornamen ulang tahun yang menurutku lebih cocok bila seorang anak perempuan yang berulang tahun memakainya. Oke, aku baru sadar. Bagi seorang kaya raya dan mempunyai jabatan, menaikan pamor itu lebih penting dibanding segalanya. Tidak peduli sudah setua apa dirinya sekarang. Menjengkelkan memang. Tidak peduli juga dengan perasaan siapa yang telah mereka korbankan, asalkan mereka masih bisa berjalan, itu bukan masalah besar untuk mereka.

"Hei Sasuke, kau boleh pulang begitu acara dimulai. Kau kelihatan letih, _dude._ "

" _Thanks, bro."_

Aku mengangguk setuju begitu Alvin—si kepala tukang masak tengah melihatku tengah duduk diujung dapur dengan mata yang sangat berat. Tapi tunggu, acara dimulai aku boleh pulang? Sakura pasti disana. Tidak, tidak, sebagai Sensei yang baik aku harus melihatnya tampil sebagai hasil evaluasi akhirku. Oke, Uchiha, tunjukkan kalau itu adalah satu-satunya tujuanmu saat ini.

 _Berbohong pada diri sendiri bukanlah ide yang bagus ternyata. Sial._

Oke, aku akui aku ingin melihat Sakura yang benar-benar terakhir kalinya disini. Sebelum aku meninggalkan hidupnya dan pergi pulang ke Konoha. Mengawali sesuatu yang baru untuk melupakan kalau aku pernah jatuh cinta padanya dan memiliki banyak sekali momen bersamanya.

Aku keluar menuju taman belakang yang Tuan Haruno pakai untuk pestanya malam ini. Tamu-tamu tampak berkumpul didepan panggung dan kelihatan bertepuk tangan sesuai irama permainan gitar didepan. Aku hapal permainan gitar ini. Ini instrumen yang aku ajarkan pada Sakura. Suaranya yang merdu taklama mulai mengudara membuat decak kagum semua kolega Ayahnya berada dimana-mana. Sudah kukatakan, Sudut bibirku tertarik membentuk senyuman untuk mengapresiasinya. Walaupun aku tahu dia tidak akan melihatku karena aku berada tepat dibelakang semua penonton.

Dia melakukanya lebih baik dari latihan yang terakhir kalinya.

Aku sangat bangga padanya.

"Terimakasih," Suaranya kembali terdengar setelah akhir lagu, membuat kerumunan menghilang dari depan panggung dengan tepuk tangan riuh. Disana aku melihatnya, dengan dress panjang putih yang menjuntai ringan membungkus tubuh rampingnya sambil menyebarkan senyum bahagia kesetiap hadirin disana. Tapi sepertinya senyum bahagia itu luntur ketika ia berhasil menemukanku di sebelah gedung—yang sedang berusaha berkamuflase untuk menghindarinya menemukan sosokku yang hina selepas malam di stasiun kemarin. Sebelumnya Sakura terlihat memastikan dulu kalau Ayah dan kerabatnya sudah jauh dari sana. Begitu semuanya aman, Sakura meninggalkan panggung dan gitarnya lalu berlari secepat mungkin kearahku.

Aku masih diam entah untuk apa disana, sampai akhirnya tubuh sintalnya menerjang tubuhku—dia memelukku tanpa membuat orang-orang disekitar kami menoleh. Syukurlah. Orang-orang sudah terlalu sibuk dengan dunia sandiwaranya masing-masing. Membuat doaku terkabul untuk kesekian kalinya. Oh, terimakasih aku panjatkan berulang kali.

Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya kebahuku. Tanganya yang berada di balik tubuhku mengepal keras membuatku nyaris tidak bisa bergerak. Sebuah percikan aneh kembali membuat dadaku berdesir hebat. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba memelukku, bukankah Sakura akan menikah dengan orang pilihanya? Lantas apa yang membawanya kedalam pelukanku saat ini?

"Sakura?" Kuberanikan diriku untuk menyebut namanya kali ini. Dia terlihat tak mengubris panggilanku, diam dan tidak sama sekali menoleh kearah wajahku yang sudah setengah panik dari biasanya.

Tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Beberapa isakan yang kupikir sudah ia tahan dari tadi mulai lolos dari bibirnya.

" _Daijoubu?_ " tanyaku seraya memberanikan tangan mengelus helai merah mudanya. Aku membenci saat-saat seperti ini. Kenapa bisa ia menangis? Karena aku? Ataukah?—

—Tidak, itu artinya aku sudah melanggar sumpahku sebagai seorang pria dan anak lelaki Kaa-chanku. Katakan itu bukan salahku, Kaa-chan. Aku.. Aku sudah dengan susah payah menahan semua perasaan keparat ini terhadap Sakura begitu aku tahu ia sudah bertunangan. Karena aku tahu ini akan mengorbankan perasaan salah satu dari kami.

Ataukah, kedua dari kami?

"Aku.. Aku perlu bicara banyak denganmu." Sahutnya masih dengan isakan. Aku menariknya dari pelukanku, dan mendapatkan wajah putihnya penuh bulir-bulir air mata turun dengan cepat dari netra hijaunya.

" _Yosh yosh yosh.._ Jangan menangis, jelek!" Kataku kemudian sambil menghapus jejak-jejak airmatanya. Sebuah senyuman menghibur sudah terpatri di bibirku. Alisnya berkedut membentuk sudut. Ternyata dia bingung dengan kata-kataku. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku jenaka,"Jangan menatapku begitu." Lanjutku sambil tersenyum mengejek. Raut wajahnya berubah saat ini menjadi tidak terima dengan apa yang kukatakan. Bibirnya mengerucut dan pipinya mengembung. Lucu sekali, aku ingin mencubitnya tanpa ampun!

"Sensei tidak boleh memperlakukan anak didiknya begini!" Masih dengan ekspresi sama dia mengatakanya dengan kesal. Kekehan kecilku menambah tekukan pada wajahnya. Dia mulai merajuk rupanya.

" _Yare-yare,_ kau ingin mengajakku berkencan lagi bukan?" tuturku lagi tanpa memedulikan rona merah yang muncul pipi Sakura akibat kata-kataku tadi. Wajahnya jadi malu-malu untuk sekedar menatap kedua mataku," _Souka,_ kalau begitu aku tahu tempatnya."

Tanpa menimbang banyak keputusan lagi aku langsung menarik tanganya untuk ikut bersamaku kesebuah tempat yang tidak sengaja muncul dikepalaku ditengah-tengah percakapan kami tadi. Tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang aku membawa putri cantik ini dengan motor besar klasik peninggalan Ayah Naruto yang diberikan kepadaku. Kata paman Minato, anaknya tidak akan mengendarai motor. Dia akan mengendarai mobil mewah suatu hari nanti. Tch, mobil mewah katanya? Bagaimana caranya? Maksudku, kalau kerjaanya tidur sepanjang hari bagaimana Naruto punya sebuah mobil dalam waktu dekat? Tidak mungkin rasanya.

 _Omong kosong, eh?_ Aku nyaris mendecih karena mengingat kebodohan sepasang ayah-anak berambut kuning tersebut.

Tapi melihat helaian merah muda melintas disamping pipiku karena ditiup angin, aku berhenti memikirkan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu lagi. Aku harus cepat-cepat mencari jawaban yang memungkinkan bila Sakura akan bertanya soal masa depan hubungan kami yang terasa _melayang_ ini. Tapi kenapa aku bisa yakin kalau dia akan membahas itu? Bukanya ada jutaan topik yang bisa menjadi kemungkinan akan dia bahas? Bodoh.

Sebuah jembatan di pinggir kota yang tidak sengaja aku temukan sedang kosong malam itu. Apa? Ya, memang aku tadi bilang kalau aku sudah merencanakan tempatnya. Ini masih tempat yang sama di pemikiranku, namun keadaanya berbeda dengan apa yang aku bayangkan. Aku kira tempat ini akan ramai malam ini, tapi sekali lagi aku mencoba melihat arlojiku dan sekarang pukul setengah sebelas malam. Pantas saja.

"Ehm," Aku terlalu gugup memulai percakapan,"Jadi apa yang—"

"—Tidak, diamlah untuk sebentar. Aku ingin mencium aroma udara disini." Tanganya meraba permukaan pembatas jembatan yang dingin. Sepasang _emerlald_ nya sudah tenggelam dibalik kelopak mata yang sudah ia beri _eyeshadow_ dengan warna merah muda natural. "Ya seperti biasa, wangi hujan memang membuatku selalu tenang." Lanjutnya taklama setelah membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum, aku bahagia ia bisa mengingat cara tersenyum lagi.

Tanganku sudah sedikit terasa kaku karena dingin udara mulai melingkupi area jembatan. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit terlihat berkelap-kelip mengitari tempat kami berdiri dari jarak jauh. Sudah setengah sebelas lewat, tapi London memang belum lelah, bung.

Dia melihatku dengan ujung matanya tanpa mau menggeser kepalanya,"Kau tidak ingin bicara atau kau sedang menderita bisu sementara, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Kau tadi yang menyuruhku diam'kan?" Sahutku membela diri. Sebelumnya dia menangis, lalu menyela pembicaraanku, dan sekarang dengan ekspresi-tanpa-bersalah-menyalahkanku-yang-jelas-tak-bersalah. Ada apa dengan Sakura sebenarnya? Ah iya, mungkin ini gejala wanita dalam masa datang bulan. Dimana mereka akan mengalami masa-masa labil emosi dalam hidup mereka. Merepotkan, begitu kata Shikamaru temanku. Lebih baik aku diam sampai dia memintaku menjawab dan berbicara.

"Tapi, aku hanya bilang saat aku sedang menutup mata. Sekarang aku sudah membuka mata. Jadi kau silakan berbicara."

"Hn, terserah."

Sudah kukatakan, lebih baik aku diam daripada selalu dianggap salah.

Sakura memutar badanya dan mulai menggapai lenganku yang sengaja aku lipat didada karena dingin. Dia tampak merasa bersalah,"Sasuke- _kun_ , _gomen, ne._ " ucapnya pelan sekali, nyaris berbisik. Kulihat pandangan matanya mulai kehilangan semangat yang baru ia dapat tadi.

Ah Tuhan, aku ingin sekali mengutuk diriku yang sudah menghilangkan senyumanya,"Sakura, _daijobu?_ " Kedua kalinya. Aku benar-benar melempar diriku sendiri jauh ke tengah sungai Thames. Sejak kapan aku tidak peka pada orang lain?

Kurasakan tanganya mengendur dari lenganku dan kembali menyentuh permukaan pembatas jembatan yang dingin. Aku mulai memperhatikan bahunya yang hanya dibalutkan kain putih material dari gaun sialanya. Anak rambutnya mulai mencuat dan membuatnya sedikit kelihatan berantakan dari sebelumnya.

Tidak, dia sedang kedinginan Sasuke. Kau harus memberikan sesuatu yang dapat menghangatkanya. Ah iya!

Jaketmu!

"Kau kedinginan pasti. Dan, ah ya, apa yang kau ingin bicarakan? Ini sudah malam, apa kau tidak takut Sasori mencarimu?"

Dia menggeleng tanpa melihatku lagi. Sorotnya begitu redup. Aku mulai paranoid lagi. Namun aku terus mencoba menjaga sikapku, "Sakura," aku mencoba memanggilnya tanpa sebab. Ia menoleh dan kutemukan pelupuknya penuh dengan air mata yang sebentar lagi jatuh.

Sejak tadi aku perhatikan Sakura menggenggam sesuatu di tangan kirinya. Beda putih seperti kertas yang ia remas sejak tadi sudah kusut ia angkat dan julurkan kedepan mataku. Aku mengambilnya, dan mulai melebarkan kertas itu. Kalau boleh jujur, mataku sedikit sakit saat berusaha membaca tulisan yang sudah kusut dengan pencahayaan minim disini. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap mencoba membacanya dengan bersuara.

 _"Untuk anakku tersayang, Haruno Sakura. Dari Ibumu yang jauh disana."_ Aku melihat kearah Sakura yang bersiap mendengarkan. Ternyata surat ini berasal dari Nyonya Haruno, Ibunya.

Tak ada yang Sakura ingin bicarakan kelihatanya, matanya menatapku dengan padangan seolah memintaku untuk melanjutkan bacaanku.

Maka aku melanjutkanya.

* * *

 _"Hai, nak. Apa kabarmu dan kakakmu, sayang? Semoga baik ya. Kaa-san sangat rindu kalian._

 _Oh, sebentar, aku mengingat sesuatu._

 _Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 20 untukmu, nak. Ah, aku tahu ini masih dua hari lagi. Sekarang baru tanggal 26 Maret, belum 28. Tenang, aku menyadarinya sayang._

 _Kau tahu, aku selalu memberikan hadiah di setiap ulang tahunmu. Sampai sekarangpun begitu. Tapi kau tahukan sejak perceraianku dan Otou-san kalian hak untuk bertemu dengan putriku dan putraku sangat minim bahkan tidak sama sekali diperbolehkan. Itu peraturan dari Kizashi sendiri. Kaa-san harus mengakui kalau Otou-sanmu benar, nak. Aku bukanlah Kaa-san dan istri yang baik, dan aku pantas pergi dari kehidupan kalian. Diumurmu dan Sasori yang belum pantas menerima beban dan tanggungan aku malah meninggalkan kalian dan membuat kalian menderita. Jadi aku memutuskan tinggal jauh dari kalian._

 _Tapi setelah diumurmu yang memasuki 20 ini, aku sangat bangga pada prestasimu, Sakura. Kebanyakan wanita-wanita di Konoha zaman dulu termasuk aku diumurmu ini sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Mereka bekerja dirumah dan mengurus anak. Hanya suami mereka yang bekerja diluar._

 _Tapi aku tahu kau memiliki pendidikan tinggi. Aku baru mengerti kenapa Kizashi membawamu dan Sasori keluar Konoha. Ternyata ini alasanya. Lagi-lagi aku bersikap bodoh sempat menolak keputusanya dulu._

 _15 menit sebelum menulis surat ini aku melihat iklan di koran kalau kau masuk jajaran gadis muda tersukses dengan pekerjaanya di London. Aku sempat tidak percaya dan langsung membuka internet untuk memastikanya. Dan.. ah, yokkata, itu benar adanya. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa sampai akhirnya aku baru ingat dua hari lagi adalah ulang tahunmu yang ke 20._

 _Aku membuka kembali lemariku dan menemukan kalung berharga yang diberikan Ibu Kizashi waktu pernikahan kami. Pesannya kalau aku melahirkan seorang putri cantik, aku harus memberikan kalung itu di pernikahanya, sama dengan apa yang Ibu Kizashi lakukan. Tapi mana mungkin aku bisa melakukan itu nanti, Ayahmu pasti melarangku._

 _Cukup sudah aku menahan diriku untuk memutus hubunganku dengan anak-anakku, hari ini aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi. Aku hanya bisa berharap padamu, nak. Sasori memiliki satu pemikiran dengan Otou-sanmu. Dia telah membenciku dan menganggap aku sebagai wanita munafik sejak lama._

 _Jadi aku hanya berikan ini padamu sekarang. Bukanya sebentar lagi adalah pernikahanmu? Selamat kalau begitu untuk pernikahanmu. Kaa-san sangat mencintamu putri kecilku, katakan aku juga sangat mencintai kakakmu meskipun dia membenciku._

 _Cintaku hanya untuk kalian berdua. Melebihi diriku sendiri._

 _Kaa-sanmu,_

 _Mebuki Haruno."_

* * *

Tepat aku selesai menyebut huruf O di akhir nama Nyonya Haruno, Sakura menarikku dan memelukku. Aku dapat mendengar isakanya yang berusaha ia tahan, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sasuke- _kun?"_ Nada bicaranya mulai menurun, membuatku sedikit khawatir,"Maksudku, apakah aku harus menemuinya sementara Otou-san melarangku bertemu denganya?" lanjutnya. Kini Sakura bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Dia gadis yang kuat.

Maka aku diam untuk mempertimbangkan sesuatu yang layaknya harus dilakukan atas hal ini. Haruno- _san_ tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sakura dan Sasori sejak mereka kecil, pasti sangat menyedihkan tidak merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu bagi mereka. Hanya satu ide yang melayang-layang di kepalaku begitu aku mulai berfikir. Sesuatu yang mungkin hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Sakura saja karena Sasori sendiri telah membenci ibunya sejak lama. Ironis sekali.

"Kita akan pergi."

"Kemana?" tanyanya.

"Rumah Kaa-sanmu." Jawabku mengabaikan tatapan matanya yang hampir mengintimidasiku.

Tanganya yang berada di punggungku tak lagi disana. Dia menariknya secara kasar dan membuatku sedikit termakan emosi,"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa? Bukanya dia Kaa-sanmu?"

"Aku tidak akan bertemu dengan seorang penjahat macam dia, kau tahu!?"

Aku dengan yakin menarik bahunya. Sakura sempat meronta dan berteriak. Tapi gertakkanku membuatnya lebih dulu diam. Aku akan membuatnya sadar bagaimanapun juga. Umurnya sudah 20 tahun besok. Sakura bukanlah keledai yang terus masuk dalam lubang yang sama meskipun dia tahu itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dia tidak pantas terus hidup dalam pemahaman yang salah tentang Kaa-sannya. Dia terlalu naïf dan polos. Aku tahu ia sangat merindukan Kaa-sannya. Tapi pemahaman yang selama ini ia dapat dari Otou-sannya mungkin yang menahannya sekian lama.

Inilah kewajibanku untuk membuatnya tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Dia telah berkorban banyak untukmu dan Sasori tanpa kalian sendiri tahu atau mengerti." Kataku agak menahan luapan emosiku di tenggorokan lalu menarik nafas, "Kau terlalu naïf!"

Sakura diam. Dan disisi lain aku mulai paranoid sendiri dengan perbuatanku meskipun memang tubuhku tidak berlaku demikian.

Aku takut terlalu keras dalam memberitahunya.

Namun aku hanya ingin meniup semua kenaifanya. Sungguh.

Semua pandanganku terkunci pada air matanya yang meleleh dari pelupuk matanya. Kakiku mundur satu langkah secara diam-diam. Tapi itu tidak kulakukan karena tanganya lebih dulu membuat tubuhku kembali memeluknya.

Apakah aku menyakitinya?

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau benar."

"Apa?"

Sakura menahan nafasnya. Pelupuknya mengeluarkan lebih banyak air mata dari sebelumnya.

"Semuanya. Tentang Kaa-sanku."

Aku melihatnya tanpa berminat menunjukkan emosi apapun.

"Aku akan mengunjunginya. Sesuai saranmu."

Akhirnya dia mau mengerti.

"Akhirnya kau mengerti juga Sakura."

Karena mempertemukan seorang Kaa-san dan anaknya mungkin dapat membuat yang hitam menjadi putih dan yang gelap menjadi terang, begitu pikirku.

To be continued.

* * *

Halo halooo/lambai-lambai tangan :D

Gomeennneee... hahah kelamaan yak updatenya? duhh gomeenn.

Author engga berniat melupakan fic ini kok. Karena tugas sekolah makin numpuk author gabisa luangin waktu buat nulis huhu T_T

Maapkan yaa.. kali ini updatenya dikit dan gaje gituh. Haha maapkan.

Oh yaa.. Thanks buat reviewnya para readers sekalian..

Jangan bosen buat nunggu chapter selanjutnyaa.. see you in next chapter!


End file.
